Home owners starting a new lawn often require above-ground sprinkler services to water their lawns to commence growth. This task can require hundreds of feet of garden hose and several dozen sprinkler heads to effectively complete a job over a three week period of time. The garden hose is usually stored on a plurality of spools. The task requires transport and deployment of a large amount of equipment in a relatively short amount of time. Eventually after the hoses and sprinklers are deployed and the lawn has grown adequately, all the equipment must be removed, reloaded and transported to the next lawn that requires an irrigation system.
Therefore, there is a long-felt need for a temporary irrigation system that will allow landscapers or homeowners to quickly and easily transport, deploy, and reload their equipment while also sufficiently watering lawns.